The Consequences of Force
by Kagura-nee
Summary: Hianta learns that what she always wanted might not be what she needs, but that it still can work out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi everyone!! This is my first Naruto fanfic I ever made, so this is has kind of a new feel to it. First off, there are NO spoilers, so you have nothing to worry about. And this is a Hinata/Naruto, but it's starts off a bit one sided. Which is why it's named the way it is. I feel really weird about doing this fanfic though, since I'm a big Sakura/Naruto fan. But hopefully that won't get it the way. Anyway, enough talking! Let's start the fanfic!

'Oh god. Oh god no.' Hinata squeezed her hands into her head, trying to reverse what was just proven true. 'I can't believe it. I'm pregnant.' The teen dropped to her knees in shock, the pregnancy test lying on the floor in front of her. Shutting her eyes tight, the night that caused this flooded back to her, with a full force.

Kiba's party. No parents home. It was wild. The entire house smelled of alcohol and weed, making it stuffy inside. Hinata knew this wasn't the party for her. But Kiba is her teammate, and everybody was there. So despite her better judgment, she stayed. Sitting in the corner of the main room that was blaring with music, she watched her classmates act in ways they never would if they were sober. She watched Ino give lapdances to the boys, joint in between two of her fingers. She laughed at random times, making Hinata cringe with confusing guilt, as if she had to stop this. It was too much. She was about to leave, about to push through the crowd of dancing people, and dash outside, but then it happened. The exact moment that changed the night into one like no other for Hinata. He sat beside her, the one person she always thought about. Naruto.

"N-Naurto!! It's nice to see you." Hinata blushed as she said this like she always did. Naruto sat besides her, eyes glazed, with a half of bottle of beer in his hands. "Hiiiinata, hey! This is a grrrreat , isn't it?" Naruto was way beyond drunk, slurring some of his words. "Um, its okay I guess." Hinata responded, looking down. The music blared over the conversation, forcing Hinata to speak up. "Um, thanks for talking with me Naruto, it's real nice of you."  
"Nnnnnoo problem , Hiiiinata, I mean you're the only one who rrreally likes me anyway."  
The red on Hinata's cheeks got even darker. "Wha-?"  
"Yup, the only one who cares." Naruto put his lips by Hinata's ear, causing her to smell the weed and liquor smell in his clothes. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and talk more. I can barely hear down here." Hinata followed in agreement, following the blonde haired boy anxiously through the crowd to the upstairs. They stopped in what appeared to be Kiba's parent's room. Hinata gently sat on the end of the bed, while Naruto flopped down onto it , causing some of his beer to spill." Oh shit. Sorry Kiba ." He shrugged it off, turning his attention to Hinata. 'Is he actually looking at me?' Hinata thought. 'In the way that I always dream of him looking at me?' It seemed too good to be true. With a slight grin on his face, Naruto put down his beer and grabbed Hinata's chin, kissing her. 'He's so forward!' Hinata said to herself. 'But this is what I always wanted. What I dream of.' She started taking off her jacket and shirt, separating from Naruto to do so. He did the same, laying bare-chested onto the bed. He pulled Hinata on top of him, making her sit up straight." N-Naruto!!" Hinata gasped. 'He's moving so fast!!'  
"Relax Hinata; I know what I'm doing. You're in good hands." The drunk Naruto slipped his pants and boxers down, then started yanking on Hinata's as well. The Kunoichi bit her lip to quiet herself, reminding herself that she wanted this. But Naruto wasn't himself. He was a high, drunk and horny teenage boy. Did she really wanna lose her virginity that way? She helped Naruto pull down her pants, making her completely naked. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hips, pushing himself inside her. She gasped in pain." It hurts Naruto!" Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes, silently pleading with him to stop. But he didn't realize that plea. " The pain stops after the first time. It'll be alright."

'This was not how it was suppose to be. It was supposed to be romantic. But it was nothing like I expected. It was…horrible.' Hinata put her clothes on after she washed herself clean. Naruto laid sleeping on the king sized bed, no shirt on. The party down stairs had definitely died down, now the only sounds coming from downstairs were voices. Hearing footsteps coming upstairs, Hinata met Kiba at the door of the bedroom." Hinata! What's Naruto doing sleeping in my parents bed!" Kiba's voice sounded as if he was too drunk to get mad, but not drunk enough to ignore the boy sleeping on his parents bed. "Um, Naruto got really drunk, and I put him here to sleep it off."  
"Well let him sleep it off at his own damn house."  
Kiba and Hinata both put Naruto's arms over there shoulders, Hinata grabbing his shirt. Kiba sniffed, stopping in his tracks." What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked." It's Naruto. He smells like sex." Immediately, Hinata got nervous. "He must've had sex before I got him to rest." She looked sideways toward Kiba to see if he bought it. He did." Yeah, it was a pretty wild night. Let's get him downstairs."

The trio was met by a crowd of leaf village teenagers, still lingering around. Kiba decided to end that. "Yo! You ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here!" Helping Hinata get Naruto to the door, he shooed people out of the house. Reaching the door, Kiba dropped the arm that was on him to Naruto's side." I'm sure you'll get him home." Hinata nodded in response. She literally had to drag him home.

And that's how it went. Hinata was still cringing on the bathroom floor. "How am I going to tell my parents?" Hinata asked herself. "How am I going to tell Naruto? This is just too much." Hinata started squeezing her hands into her head again." Too much."

A/N- Did you like it? I know in some areas the story could've been better though. Oh and in advance, I apologize to all Ino fans. I didn't mean to make her out to be a slut, so please don't get mad. But I really wanna know what you guys thought of the story. So tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Alright, it's time for chapter 2! I was a bit distracted when I wrote this, between doing house work and watching Ah! My Goddess, I had to force myself to focus. And I did. This isn't as progressive as the last one, but it has a few vital points too. Well then, onto chapter 2!

Morning Sun. It blurred Hinata's vision as she opened her eyes. Sitting straight up, she stared outside, watching the trees blow in the wind. Then she felt it. Nausea. Hinata rushed into the bathroom, sticking her head over the toilet. 'I feel horrible. And I still haven't come up with a solution yet.' After she was done, Hinata did her morning ritual, brushing her teeth, washing her face, taking a bath and getting dressed. She left her room, passing her sister's and her parents' room on the way out." I still haven't figured out a way to tell them yet." Hinata said aloud." But I just don't know how."  
"How to what?"  
"Huh? Neji!"  
It shocked Hinata to see the older boy around the main house, because of the friction between the main a branch houses. "What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned. "Taking a walk. Now what haven't you figured out to tell them? By them do you mean your parents?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"So what is it you haven't figured out yet?"  
Hinata shook her head. "I can't tell you that, Neji."  
Neji looked at the blue haired girl, annoyed with her answer.  
"What are you hiding girl?"  
Hearing the demand in Neji's voice, Hinata got nervous. "I have to go!" Running past Neji, Hinata went onto the main road. 'She's hiding something.' Neji thought after Hinata disappeared. 'And I know its something big.'

Hinata finally stopped running, leaning against a wooden fence, panting. 'I wonder if running like that could hurt the baby.' It made Hinata think about her daily routine, what she would have to change in order to have a healthy baby. Hearing footsteps and voices, Hinata looked up to see Ino and Sakura, each hooked on one of an aggravated Sasuke's arms, telling each other to leave him alone. And beside them, an annoyed Naruto walked. Hinata panicked, looking for a place to hide. But she was a minute too slow. "Oh, hi Hinata. Are you going to meet up with your team?" Sakura asked, loosening her grip on Sasuke's arm. Hinata nodded, looking around nervously. " You should go find your team too, Ino." Sakura snapped.  
"Watch yourself, billboard brow!"  
The two Kunoichi bickered among themselves, giving Sasuke time to sneak over where Naruto stood. "Are you guys still training?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Hinata nodded, this time forcing herself to look at Naruto. He was looking at her as if, as if nothing had happened. "Hi Naruto." Hinata stared straight at him, looking for some explanation as to why he was acting this way, after what happened." Hey Hinata. Oh, and thanks for taking me home the other day. Kiba told me how I was passed out. Sorry 'bout that. Can't remember what happened that night myself, though."

Hinata, shocked, couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'He doesn't remember!? But, but…' Hinata lowered her head." I need to get going. Shino and Kiba are waiting for me." "Um, okay. Just wanted to say thanks." Naruto watched Hinata walk away, feeling confusion. "Hey Sasuke."  
"What, Naruto?"  
"Didn't it seem like Hinata wanted something?"  
"What are you talking are you talking about, Naruto?"  
"No, seriously. It seemed like she expected me to say something else, something more."  
"And why would I notice that?  
"You're a big help, you know that?"

Hinata's head ached. 'Why doesn't he remember? Why? The teenage girl saw two teammates a few feet in front of her, waiting. "Yo, Hinata. Pick up speed; it's time to get started." Kiba walked up to Hinata, putting his hand on her shoulder. "So, did you enjoy yourself at the party? Besides the fact that you had to take that drunk home."  
"Um, yeah, it was, more than I expected."  
She definitely didn't lie.  
"See? Told ya I throw the best parties. Anyway, ready to do some training? "A thought popped into Hinata's head. 'What about the baby? Could I hurt it if I train to hard? Or even, lose it?' "I'm sorry Kiba, I know you and Shino really wanted to get some training in today, but I'm not feeling well today. Sorry."  
Hinata knew. If she was going to have this baby, she would have to do it right. And she wanted to make sure that the baby had a place to call home in this world. A home with a father.  
She had to tell Naruto.

A/N-Another chapter down! While I was writing this, I was listening to the Chris Brown CD, and it with all the love songs on it, I couldn't help but to think about the romantic ending I was going to give the story. Oh, and another thing. If you're wondering why Naruto lost his memory, it was because he was smoking weed all night. And it really does make you lose your memory. It has happened to many of my friends.(Ya know, I really shouldn't have friends like that --')


End file.
